


I Believe in a Thing Called Love

by capirony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Fluff, M/M, aromantic!Kageyama, idk this was sorta hard to write, its not sad i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capirony/pseuds/capirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama Tobio isn't huge on the whole love thing and frankly he doesn't know why. He's only felt a strong urge like "that" once before, but never something he'd describe as <i>love</i>. It's hard to think of and it makes him light headed just imagining what it could be like. It wasn't for him, to say the least."</p><p>(don't judge a fanfic by its crappy title i swear it's not that bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in a Thing Called Love

"Oi, Tobio."

"Hm. What is it?"

"I think I love you."

_Well shit._

\--------

Kageyama Tobio isn't huge on the whole love thing and frankly he doesn't know why. He's only felt a strong urge like "that" once before, but never something he'd describe as _love_. It's hard to think of and it makes him light headed just imagining what it could be like. It wasn't for him, to say the least. 

He looked out the window, his head only held up with the helpful assistance of his hand. School was boring, the people were boring. Everyone looked at him like he had a glare on his face and okay maybe he _did_ but that was beside the point... He wasn't lonely per say, definitely not lonely, he felt perfectly content with having friends only in his club. Who needs friends. Who needs friends outside of your team. Who needs lovers. Who needs...

God. He felt his face flare up and he ducked his head a bit more to hide it. Who needs boyfriends. Damn, he couldn't believe it. One day it was, "Kageyama lets go get hot buns today after practice!" and the next it was, "Hey, Kageyama, wanna sleep over?" and before he knew it "Best friends!" was a common thought in his mind and on the shorter boy's lips. It was only recently that "Boyfriends" was added to the list of things he never thought he ever needed. 

People were the least of his priorities. And yet, one loud, annoying, gleeful bean sprout had budged his way into someplace Tobio didn't want to admit he had.

\--------

"Why do you say that?" 

"It's gotta be true. It's been on my mind a lot lately."

"Just lately?"

"Nah. A long time. It's just been lately that I've figured out what it all means."

\--------

The ball is soaring. 

Kageyama receives the pass easily enough and without even a glance towards his partner, the ball is shot at lightning fast speeds from his hands to another's and then to the floor on the other side of the gym. Another point for them. People are laughing triumphantly and others are groaning, but it's all just background noise to the sight before him. _He's beautiful._ is running through his mind. _No, he's gorgeous._ He'll never get over that sight even though he knows it so well. He's flying, soaring, faster than the ball, faster than Kageyama is passing him the ball. The only thing soaring faster would be Kageyama's heart.

"Ah!" a loud voice exclaims from the other side of the course, "I never get tired of that."

"Good thing we don't have to face it, huh?" Another familiar voice replies. A multitude of laughter and agreement follows from all sides of the gym. 

"That was awesome Kageyama!" the orange haired boy says and he feels like smiling (but he doesn't, of course), his heart is soaring and he tells himself he doesn't need anyone, he's perfect by himself, but even now he feels wrong.

"Let's do it again." He replies, and the practice game is back on.

\--------

"You know I'm--"

"Oh," a soft laugh, "I know. It doesn't change how I feel for you though."

"..."

"I don't expect you to say it back you know. I still know you don't hate me and that's enough."

"Shouyou--"

\--------

The mountains are quiet and the streets empty. Kageyama basks in the noises of nature and the distant humming of the sleeping town beyond; an all around quiet evening. Practice was tough, but it was doable and so worth it. They were getting stronger, which made him very happy. _Very happy._ Kageyama was trying to forget what he had just confessed to the boy standing by the rail next to him and was failing to hide his embarrassment.

"So..." The other boy speaks after what feels like an eternity to Kageyama, "I want to know what it means... Can you explain it?"

Kageyama snaps his focus to the bright boy beside him, shocked expression riddling his face. Hinata returns it with a serious face that shouldn't surprise him, but it does. "What-"

"I want to know all about you, Tobio."

It's the sheer determination that gets him in the end; the pure want and interest and something else that neither boy would be able to place for a very long time.

Tobio takes a breath and tries to calms his nerves. He's never told anyone, always kept to himself about everything, especially this. "Well, I'm not so... sure myself. I only know what I've discovered online, you know..."

Khouyou was listening with the intent to learn and grow and Tobio was scared to mess it up. For once in his life he recognized that he was nervous. 

"It's called aromantic. I'm not attracted to people. I don't _get_ attracted-- I'm--" he wanted to say broken, where did that come from? "It's probably strange to hear. You probably think I'm crazy now, I--"

Shouyou laughs, but it doesn't hurt. Shouyou is always laughing and Tobio likes that a lot about his best friend (except when it pisses him off), "You're already crazy in my eyes Tobio, this is nothing."

It doesn't hurt like it probably should have, "I'm sorry."

This time it's Shouyou's turn to look shocked, "Sorry? For what? You don't have to be sorry for something you can't help, Tobio."

His fists tighten on the railing as he bites back tears and he thinks to himself that he has the best friend in the world.

\--------

"Shouyou, I never hated you."

"Pfft! Oh yeah ok, whatever you say,"

"Serious! I only ever admired you."

"...Ah."

"What?" 

"So, you don't hate me?"

"I could never, not after all we've been through."

\--------

It was dark in the cabin, and it was late. Much too late. He couldn't sleep, even though he knew he had to. He needed his energy for tomorrow but he just could _not_ will himself to go to sleep. It was the first day of the weekend volleyball camp and he was already ruining it for himself. 

"Psst," a small whisper came from beside him and his stomach dropped, "Hey are you awake?"

He turned his head to the small boy beside him. Wow, could he be any closer? Tobio glared down at him, "What do you want."

"I cant sleep," he groaned, his voice a little over a whisper and Tobio immediately moved to cover his mouth at the first loud sound.

"Be quiet for the others at least," He hissed into the smaller boys ear. Shouyou laughed under his hands and Tobio felt his face heat. He rolled away from him quickly, wrapping himself in his blankets and moving as far away as he could from the orange beast.

"To~bi~o," the boy in mention shuddered, glaring at the back of the next persons head, "Come on don't be like that."

"Go to sleep, Hinata," Tobio whispered, wrapping himself tighter.

"Aw, hey don't go using my last name like that,"

"I can do whatever I want,"

"No you can't," he was coming towards him-- _oh great now he's on my bedding._

"Shouyou--"

Tobio sat up at that moment, intending to glare at the other boy and maybe yell at him a little (who cares if he woke anyone up in the process), but alas that was not about to happen. Shouyou was sitting in front of him, like directly in front of him, and they were so close Tobio was worried Shouyou could smell his breath (he knew he should have  
brushed his teeth better instead of rushing out of the bathroom to be done with it quicker--).

Tobio watched intently as bright amber eyes flicked from his eyes to his, _oh no_ , his lips and he couldn't move away as the other leaned forward and stole a kiss. 

It was just a simple little kiss, but it made Tobio's stomach turn and flop and he didn't know if it was good or bad or anything notable really. As soon as it was initiated it was over and Tobio was blushing. Hard. But he was also afraid of the knot in his chest, something that twisted and pricked and hurt. It felt weird and wrong and he didn't know what to do. 

So he did the only thing he could do; angrily lay back down and proceed to ignore Shouyou for the rest of the weekend.

\--------

"Shouyou."

"Hm. What is it, Tobio?"

"I... I want to love you, Shouyou."

"..."

"I want to love you and call you mine and make you feel loved too but I just. Can't. You're important to me. And I don't want anyone else touching you but. I don't know. It's hard."

"I'm sorry."

\--------

He's 19 and he's unpacking boxes. They've done it. They both got into the same school, on the same volleyball team and are moving a city over over the break. The next time they go to school it's going to be in a different place with different classes and at different times, but there is one thing that wont change. Volleyball. It'll be tough earning their place all over again in this new place, but they are both confident that they can do it. It's just the matter of getting there and getting over the nervous jitters that is getting to the both of them.

"Okay, I think we should put the bed here, what do you think?" Tobio cant help himself from frowning and blushing all at the same time. He can't believe that they are actually sharing a bed. What a disaster this is going to turn out to be.

"Let's put it there. I don't want sun shining in my eyes the moment I wake up." He counters, pointing to the exact opposite of the room.

"What? But the sun's the best part Tobio!" 

"Are you kidding? No way. I am not settling for that." 

"How about rock paper scissors?"

With a confident stance, Tobio accepts and, thankfully, wins and they bed is put where he wanted it with minimal pouting from Shouyou.

It's a small apartment, but it has all the necessities. It's perfect for them, to say the least. They work together, and yeah okay, they argue a lot but they get along rather perfectly too. It's incredible to Tobio just how compatible they are when their minds aren't clouded with competition and beating each other at things that don't matter.

It takes time, but eventually they finish setting up and eventually they're left with a cozy place that feels like home for both of them. 

Of course, the first night doesn't go as planned, but does it ever, really?

\--------

"I should be the one who's sorry, I can't believe you're putting up with this."

"What, do you want me to just give up on you? Do you want me to leave? Tobio, I really, really care about you. I just want you to believe that."

"... I just feel like you could do so much better. I don't know."

"Tobio..."

"Tobio, you're perfect."

\--------

They're getting ready for bed and Tobio gets in first. He climbs to the end of the bed closest to the wall (The side of the bed that is slowly becoming _his_ ) and he settles in. Shouyou is still in the shower or something that Tobio can't be bothered to find out and he is determined to go to sleep before the orange haired troublemaker attacks him with tickles yet again. 

The dark haired boy must have dozed off for a while because the next thing he knows, a warm, sleepy Shouyou is climbing into bed behind him and he's keeping his distance, as he has since they started this nonsense. How long has it been? A week? Two? Tobio rolls his eyes and turns around to face the other boy. Shouyou's eyes are already closed and he looks like he's been asleep for hours already. Nevertheless, Tobio reaches out towards him, his hand shaky as he runs it through the soft orange locks just above his ear. 

Shouyou makes a soft sound which tempts Tobio to repeat himself. Which he does, again and again, and soon Shouyou is holding onto the front of Tobio's shirt and he's inching himself closer and Tobio wants to embrace him. Willingly. For the first time in his life Tobio wants to hold onto another human being and never let him go.

It's the first time they actually cuddle. It's foreign to Tobio but he liked it because Shouyou so obviously loves it. He curls into Tobio's much larger frame and fills up the empty space in front of the taller boy so easily it's crazy to him. Tobio holds him and it... actually... doesn't disgust him. He holds him and he rests his head on Shouyou's and their legs tangle together and his heart thrums happily in his chest. It's a strange feeling but it's not bad. 

Tobio falls asleep feeling loved.

\--------

"I care about you a lot." Tobio says out of nowhere. The pair are sitting on either ends of their room, each on their respective devices, each doing their own work. Homework sucks, but Tobio missed it, in a sort of bittersweet kind of way and it has taken up a large portion of their life right now. (Not as large as volleyball, of course.)

It's been roughly a week since Shouyou told him he loved him and he hasn't stopped thinking about it since. Things have been a bit strained between them as well and they both separately decided to focus on work and volleyball for a while until the air cleared between them.

"I care about you a lot. I don't want you to stop loving me."

The look in Shouyou's eyes could cure any disease, Tobio thinks, and it only gets brighter and wider until the boy is running over to Tobio and crashing into him, sending them both toppling to the floor. He's laughing and they're both crying and it's pure euphoria for Tobio as he holds his orange haired lover close to his body and promises himself to never let him go. He can't love him, not entirely, but he does want him and he does need him and he certainly cares about him a lot. It's confusing and complicated but it works and Tobio couldn't be happier.

"I'll always love you, Tobio." 

And Tobio believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not aro. At least I don't think so. I wanted to challenge myself and think outside my little box and try to write a character who has a different perspective than me. And who doesn't love aro characters??
> 
> And yes I know aromantic has nothing to do with his actual sexuality, just his romantic preference, I tried my best not to cross over into the realm of sexuality (tho i would like to think demisexual tbh. demisexual aromantic. how confusing. poor kageyama)
> 
> Also im not sorry about the bad title lmao (from the darkness's song of the same name)
> 
> also also i went over this a million times but if you see any mistakes please let me know! thank you for reading my shippy trash!


End file.
